The Seal Of the Jewel
by EverlastingThoughts
Summary: Ch 3 UP! sorry for the long wait.
1. The wish that changes eveything

The Seal of the Jewel  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakasho. But I like glancing at Sesshomaru and kurama  
  
Summary: To seal the jewel kagome is the only to make a wish. She goes home only to meet some new people. Kagome/Kurama  
  
Chapter 1: The wish that changes all  
  
Kagome watched off from her hiding area as, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango and Sesshomaru were fighting Naraku. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha stopped fighting and became allies, Sango and Miroku recently married.  
  
Kagome looked down as Shippou shuddered in fear for all their friends. Kagome turned as she heard noises from behind her she turned and saw Kikyo looking at her. Kikyo said, "I realized something kagome, I do not wish to fight you or Inuyasha anymore. Naraku used Inuyasha and me against each other and did it again this time. To tell the truth I am truly in love with him."  
  
Kagome smiled as she said, "Kikyo I realized this to and I hope after this is over Inuyasha and you are happy."  
  
"Kagome since fate led us this way and you are the true Protector of the Shikon no tama. The time to tell you is your not my true reincarnation. The Miko who created the shikon no tama is who you reincarnated from, but everyone assumed you were mine even the witch that took the hate from your soul to fuel my remains to recreate me."  
  
"Kikyo thank you I wish us to be friends." Kagome smiled and turned back to the final battle as she saw Naraku trying to kill Sango and Miroku. Inuyasha and Sesshoamru were doing their best to destroy his tentacles.  
  
Kikyo said, "Kagome you can help them call out to the remaining shikon shards and make it whole. You have the power to destroy him."  
  
Kagome said, "Alright Shippou I want you to go hide with Rin go find her."  
  
Kagome grabbed her bow and arrows as suddenly her aura radiated with power.  
  
Kikyo said, "I will watch over your friends."  
  
Kagome nodded and ran off into battle. She strung an arrow and shot at the tentacles holding her friends. Naraku glared at her.  
  
He smiled evilly and said, "Kukuku the miko has decided to help should prove interesting."  
  
Inuyasha an Sesshomaru turned to see Kagome. Inuyasha shouted, "Kaogme what are you doing?"  
  
Kagome smiled as she saw Inuyasha move out of the way and yelled, SIT!!!"  
  
Inuyasha went down. Sesshomaru said then said, "Girl, what are you doing?"  
  
Kagome smiled at him and said, "Sesshomaru back off for a minute!"  
  
Kagome looked straight at Naraku and said, "I am Mirokdo reincarnation and I will end this now!"  
  
Another arrow headed at Naraku's heart as Kagome held him with her power.  
  
Naraku yelled, "I will find some way to come back!"  
  
Kagome dropped her bow and arrow as everyone looked on. The remaining shikon shards that Narsku had held shot in Kagome direction as a blinding white light covered over the land.  
  
~Present Koenma's off w/ the gang~  
  
Koenma looked at his spirit detectives as he felt a blast of power strong then anyone in the world. Looking uneasy he turned to the gang to see that they to felt it.  
  
Yusuke said seriously, "Koenma what was that energy?"  
  
Kuwabara said hurriedly, "Miko energy."  
  
Kurama and Hiei looked at the usual moron shocked as Koenma said, "He's right."  
  
Kurama asked, "Koenma from where?"  
  
Koenma said, "Right in Tokyo."  
  
Yusuke asked, "Why haven't we felt it before?"  
  
Koenma said, "Hold on Yusuke, Botan who is the miko from Tokyo?"  
  
Botan looked up and said, "Kagome Higurashi, sir."  
  
Yusuke said, "Did you just say Higurashi?  
  
Botan smield and definatley, "Yes Yusuke."  
  
(AN: they are all older now as kagome is 18, Yusuke, 18 Kurama, 19 Kuwabara 18.)  
  
Yusuke said, " She is the girl that everyone heard that from our neighboring high school who had all sort of diseases."  
  
Koenma and Botan looked at each other and Botan said, "I guess her grandfather doesn't know when to stop lying. Kagome is in the Sngoku Jidai era collecting pieces of the Shikon no tama!"  
  
The group analyzed this for moment in silence as Hiei who was even surprised said roughly, "The legendary jewel?"  
  
Koenma who glared at Hiei said, "In some terms yes, but it is real. I knew Mirokdo myself, but the girl is her reincarnation."  
  
Kurama said, "Koenma I am getting impatient as the rest here explain."  
  
Koenma said simply, "Bring her to me I have to talk to her."  
  
Yusuke said, "We will, come on guys."  
  
~Back to the past~  
  
Sango fell to her knees crying and asked, "Where is Kagome?"  
  
Kikyo worried to said, "Kagome is completing the jewel. Only she can make the wish."  
  
Inuyasha said, "but I want to become a full demon!"  
  
Kikyo, "Said Inuyasha that may have been once, but your friend is in there so shut up!"  
  
Inuyasha asked, "Since when are you trying to side with kagome instead of kill her?"  
  
Kikyo glared at him and said, "The girl and I came to an understanding she knows what she is going to do. We are friends now. I am sorry fro hurting you in past battles."  
Sesshomaru said, "I have to go find Rin and Jaken so farewell."  
  
They watched him leave as the started to fade.  
  
Kagome heard as voice ask what to wish for and she said, "I wish that everyone be happy, I want Inuaysha and Kikyo happy give them a normal life and I want to become kitsune for my son shippou."  
  
Kagome winced as the light brightened once more before disappearing. She floated the ground as the others looked at her.  
  
Sango ran up to her and hugged her and stepped back and asked, "Kaogme you know you're a kitsune right?"  
  
Laughing and answering she said, "Sango yes I know for shippou. Hey looked at Inuyasha and kikyo."  
  
Inuyasha felt himself changing and then looked at kikyo as a light engulfed her giving her soul and body.  
  
Inuyasha smiled at knowing what happened and looked at kagome who was now a kitsune.  
  
He said, "Kagome thank you!"  
  
Inuyasha embraced Kikyo s they headed to the village to see Kaede. Kagome smiled as a familiar fur ball launched it self at her.  
  
Shippou smiled a his momma and turned saying, "Thank you sesshomaru!"  
  
Sesshomaru looked at Ksgome with interest and said, "You made a wise decision Kagome."  
  
"Thank you!" Kagome smirked as Miroku spoke up saying, "Lady Kagome what happens now?"  
  
Kagome smiled and said, "I am going home."  
  
The gang walked toward the village to rest as the lord the western lands and his charge went another way.  
  
Kagome smiled at Kaede who asked, "Who are you?"  
  
Kaede eyed the female kitsune who had long ebony hair that was to the back of her knees with red auburn streakes thru it. Then it dawn on her as she saw humor in the familiar yet different blue eyes of Kagome.  
  
Kagome laughed as she saw it dawn on Kaede. "Come child you and the need rest."  
  
Kagome and the others settled down to a long nights rest.  
  
~Present~  
  
Kurama and the gang the next day head toward the Higurashi Shrine to find the Miko.  
  
Kurama sniffed the air smelled a female kitsune. He grinned in spite himself. He walked up next to Hiei as his green eyes held a secret and long red hair followed behind him.  
  
Hiei and Kuwabara got into a fight as usual.  
  
Kuwabara remarked, "Hey shorty there's a woman out there more powerful then you hahaha!!!"  
  
Hiei replied, "Hn, Yesterday I was thinking you a moron was actually maybe a little bit smart."  
  
Yusuke was talking with Keiko who bumped into them on the way to the Shrine to give a pray.  
  
Keiko asked, "So Yusuke your saying Kagome Higurashi is a miko?"  
  
Yusuke smiled and at her cutness and answered, "Yup!"  
  
Keiko grinned and went on farther saying, "I realize that she is more powerful then all four of you, your saying?"  
  
Yusuke mumbled, "Yes."  
  
Keiko smiled and said, "Finally, maybe that cocky attitude of yours will go away."  
  
Soon Kurama and the other two Hiei and moron were looking on with interest.  
  
Yusuke absorbed what she said and whine, "Keiko that was mean. Yeah , but is good to know that my cousin is more powerful then you!"  
  
They were at the bottom at the shrine steps and the gang stopped at what she said.  
  
Kurama seeing silence asked, "Keiko kagome is you cousin?"  
  
Keiko smiled turning and said, "Yup she is still in the feudal era has been for about a year and half left a note saying it would be easier. I came to see my aunt and grandfather."  
  
"Thank you for answering."  
  
Kurama walked up the shrine steps and then said, "I assume you are going to follow."  
  
Yusuke was in the front talking to Keiko and Kuwabara and Hiei were arguing again.  
  
Keiko turned and said, "The bone eaters well is over there. Go ahead I am going in the house to see my family. Bye Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara."  
  
The gang turned to the well and walked towards it and stopped in front of it.  
  
~by the well in the past~  
  
Kagome held shippou as she said goodbye to every one and said after a minute of silence, "I will visit again I promise I have to make adjustments to the well."  
  
Sango and Miroku hugged in goodbye and said, "be careful."  
  
Inuyasha hugged and whispered, "You're my best friend. Thank you."  
  
Then Kikyo approached and said, "Kagome your pure never change and thanks for the second chance."  
  
Kagome looking at watch said, "I better go bye everyone I will see you again!"  
  
She jumped over the rip and disappeared in a flash of blue light from the Sengku Jidai era.  
  
~Present Higurashi Shrine~  
  
A flash of light came from the well as the gang backed up in surprise as the door opened to reveal a female kitsune or another words Kagome Higurashi  
  
Kurama's eyes widen and realized this was the kitsune he smelled.  
  
Hiei glared at Kagome with an impassive look. Yusuke was dump found and Kuwabara stupid enough approached her.  
  
Kagome realized someone was infront of her looked up to see Kuwabara. Looking passed him see saw Yusuke and two youkai's next him. One looked at her with interest the other had a sesshomaru expression one.  
  
Kagome sighed and said, "Yes?"  
  
Kuwabara asked, "Are you Kagome Higurashi?'  
  
"Yes why?" She now frowned and glared.  
  
Kurama realized Yusuke was just staring and stunned as Kuwabara asked the female kitsune.  
  
Yusuke spoke out and said, "But Kagome Higurashi is a miko."  
  
Kagome now angry said, "I am Kagome Higurashi a miko AND a female kitsune."  
  
Kurama then asked, "I smell another kitsune younger where is he?  
  
Kagome smiled at Kurama and realized he was a kitsune and said, "Hold on Shippou come here."  
  
They watched as a red fur ball shot into her arms asking, "Mommy who are they?"  
  
Kagome smiled sweetly and said while looking at the group, "Just what I was about ask them."  
  
Yusuke said, "We are spirit detectives and Koenma asked us to see if you would meet him."  
  
Kagome smiled and said," Sure!"  
  
Kurama noticing they didn't introduce themselves said, "I would like to introduce Yusuke on my left, Kuwabara that's next to you, Hiei who is still glaring. I am Kurama."  
  
Kurama kissed Kagome's hand and she blushed saying, "Nice to meet you all!"  
  
Kagome shook Yusuke's hand, Kuwabara's hand he held her hand a little to long and Kagome twisted it. Hiei just, "Hn."  
  
Kagome laughed and said, "Wow never thought I wuld see the day somebody could pull of a face like that!"  
  
Kagome looked around and said, "Are we going to go?"  
  
Yusuke nodded and the group turned to leave as Kagome stopped dead in her tracks while walking toward the shrine steps. She heard "Onee-chan!" Along with the calls of, "Kagome!"  
  
Kagome whirled around with shippou and shouted, "Momma, Souta!"  
  
Mrs. Higurashi ran to her daughter embracing her and Souta did the same. Her grandfather came out shouting, "Demon!"  
  
He threw wards at Kagome as hr eye twitched she shouted, "JI-CHAN!"  
  
Ji-chan recognized Kagome's voice and stopped and asked, "Kagome?"  
  
She smiled and hugged her grandfather who mumbled, "You became a youkai."  
  
Kagome the heard a voice say, "Well dear cousin I would say you owe us an explaination for being away a bit to long!"  
  
Kagome squealed and said, "Oh my god Keiko!"  
  
Keiko smiled and said, "Shoot I am still shorter then you!"  
  
Kagome said, "Yes I know."  
  
Mrs. Higurashi asked, "Kagome why don't we all go inside and you explain it to us."  
  
"Yes momma."  
  
The spirit gang just stood there as Keiko turned and said, "Follow me."  
  
Everyone was seated and suddenly Souta asked, "Onee-chan where's Inuyasha?"  
  
Keiko told Souta to shut up and as Kagome said quietly, "I defeated Naraku and completed the shikon no tama."  
  
Mrs. Higurashi then asked, "Kagome where's the jewel?"  
  
Kagome who forgot about it said, "Um. I don't really know probably back in my body."  
  
Shippou said, "Momma?"  
  
Kagome said, "Oh yes, Momma, Souta, Ji-chan, Keiko and everyone else meet my son Shippou."  
  
Mrs. Higurashi then said, "I have a gran baby!"  
  
Ji-chan asked, "With Inuyasha?"  
  
Kagome and shippou burst out laughing and Kagome said, "NO way he's my adopted son, plus Inuyasha is Kikyo's mate their happy. I repeat I nevr felt that way about Inuyasha."  
  
"Okay here's why I couldn't come home because I was training and Narakuknew about the well. I wanted you guys safe. Everyone is happy Inuyasha is human now, Kikyo has her body and soul back. My best friend Sango and the perverted monk Miroku finally married."  
  
Mrs. Higurashi asked, "You made the wish?'  
  
"Yes momma was the only way to seal the jewel I wished to become kitsune so I could be a better mother to shippou."  
  
(AN:the married couple were bored in the past and kagome on her way thru the well adjusted it for her friend sto come thru it)  
  
Shippou sniffed the air and said, "Momma speaking of people Sango and Miroku came thru the well."  
  
Kagome sighed and said, "They couldn't wait could they."  
  
Walking out the door she said, "Momma after I get them I am goin with these guys to meet Koenma."  
  
Ji-chan smield at his granddaughter as she turned to him saying, "JI- chan and no more Shikon no tama keychains. As the reincarnation Mirokdo I won't allow it."  
  
Ji-chan swallowed and said, "Kagome when did you find out?"  
  
"Kikyo and I figure when a witch tried to take my damn soul!"  
  
Kagome turned waving with Keiko as they left the house.  
  
Kagome turned to the gang and said, "Keiko take shippou into the hosue with now go!"  
  
Kurama asked, "What is wrong?"  
  
"I need your help."  
  
Yusuke said, "hey Kagome you already have it."  
  
"Thank you. Now get ready because something is coming."  
  
Everyone got out there weapons, Kurama and his rose whip, Yusuke's spirit gun, Hiei's katana and Kuwabara's energy sword.  
  
Kagome walked ahead and suddenly the well house exploded with light as Kaogme saw Miroku carrying Sango.  
  
Kagome ran to them shouting , "NO Sango!"  
  
Miroku said, "Lady Kagome someone is after you."  
  
Kaogme nodded and frowned saying, "Go to the house Miroku my mother will help you with Sango. Tell them to stay inside."  
  
Miroku ran off as the well house explode this time in an explosion.  
  
Kagome cried out, "NO!"  
  
"I am here for you!"  
  
"Leave me alone!"  
  
"Now why would I do that. I let two of your friends get away but not all."  
  
Kagome fell to her knees as the area was clear you could see a man in a cloak.  
  
The man's shot out picking Kagome up by her throat. Kurama worried about Kagome and said, "Now!"  
  
Yusuke yelled, "Spirit Gun!"  
  
The man turned and deflected the attack dropping kagome in the process.  
  
"Kukuku your truly foolish girl you have help from humans and demons?"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
Kurama asked, "Who are you?"  
  
"I am Ivan."  
  
Kagome looked and up asking, "What happen to the others?"  
  
"I must say killing Inuyasha and the Miko Kikyo was interesting. I mean I destroyed the village, oh and of course Sesshomaru, and his human charge Rin."  
  
Kagome stood up as her aura flared, "You killed everyone I loved and knew. You will pay!"  
  
"I will not pay lover you will."  
  
Kagome paused and said, "Lover?"  
  
Ivan laughed evilly and said, "Mirokdo dear don't you remember?"  
  
Kagome said, "I am not Mirokdo I am her reincarnation."  
  
"Doesn't matter same soul."  
  
"Bastard!"  
  
Kagome had energy pulsating around one arrow as she let it go Ivan said, "So we will fight!"  
  
Ivan charged at her with sword in the air as the arrow hit him in the shoulder.  
  
"You Bitch!"  
  
Kagome was to slow for the next attack as the sword pierced her stomach. She crumpled to the ground.  
  
Ivan raised the sword again to strike, but Kurama's rose whip held the sword in place. Kurama said in a deadly tine, "Leave the woman alone."  
  
Ivan laughed and said, "I will be back, but here is a temporary goodbye present."  
  
Three shadow demons appeared as they charged toward Kurama and Kagome.  
  
Yusuke shot the first one, Hiei deflected another with katana and Kuwabara was in trouble.  
  
The shadow demon had him by the throat.  
  
Yusuke broke out in sweat as the demon matched him move for move. Yusuke saw an opening said, "Spirit GUN!"  
  
The demon turned to ashes. Hiei had already defeat his opponent. They both looked at Kuwabara hanging upside down in a tree after he used his energy sword to pin the shadow demon.  
  
"A little help Urameshi!"  
  
Yusuke and Hiei helped him down.  
  
Kurama had Kagome's head in his lap while the others defeat the demons. Kagome opened her eyes and said, "Kurama your kitsune?"  
  
Kurama answered, "Yes."  
  
"Would you take me to my room please?"  
  
Kurama seeing her pain said, "I will."  
  
The others had followed them inside.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi saw Kagome and fainted Souta with the help of Ji-chan brought her to her bedroom. Shippou cried out, "Momma!"  
  
Kurama said, "Young one she will be fine. Keiko where is her room?"  
  
They brought kagome to her room laying her down. Kagome opened her eyes and said quietly, "Shippou sweetheart I am fine, but its bedtime. Keiko show him to Souta's room please."  
  
Keiko smiled and said, "Get some rest."  
  
Kagome closed her eyes as Kurama moved to leave as Kagome grabbed his hand and said, "Stay Kurama."  
  
Kurama said, "Alright." As Kagome drifted to sleep Hiei actually smirked saying, "Kurama you know she is in heat, do you not?"  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara smirked at Kurama's stunned expression. Kurama said forcefully, "I can held a female kitsune."  
  
Hiei, "Hn." He left to report to koenma as Yusuke said, "Nothing bad Kurama."  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara left to report back to Koenma also.  
  
(AN: They are finally alone)  
  
Kurama settled down next to Kagome watching her for the next couple hours. Kuram rest his eyes as Kagome snuggled into his warmth.  
  
~Later~  
  
Kagome opened her eyes and saw Kurama next to her. Kurama aware that she was awake open his too.  
  
Kagome marveled at his green eyes, then his hair and then looked at his lips.  
  
Kurama smirked and said, "Find something interesting?"  
  
Kagome blushed and said seductively, "Yes I do indeed."  
  
Kurama feeling slightly aroused said huskily, "Come here."  
  
Kagome moved to Kurama as his lips descended onto hers. AS their lips touched their aura's flashed together. Kurama changed into his youkai form. He mumurred, "kagome your in heat."  
  
Kagome nodded in understanding as they ended the kiss and they finally drift asleep side by side with Kurama in his youkai form.  
  
Please please review Will Sango wake up? how does Ivan know Mirokdo? Will Kagome and Kurama be alone longer.  
  
Next chapter: Sango wakes up and everyone goes to see Koenma and find out who Ivan is. Ja ne 


	2. Waking up and Meeting Jr

The Seal of the Jewel  
  
Disclaimer : I don't own inuyasha or yu yu hakasho  
  
Chapter 2: Waking up and Meeting Jr.  
  
Kagome and Kurama met up with the spirit detectives outside of the shrine. No one knew why Kurama could hold his kitsune form. (AN: kagome power lets him keep it. And kurama is a silver kitsune so he is different kitsune. Kagome is like shippou except the feet are not paws regular.)  
  
Kagome asked Miroku, "Has she woken up yet?"  
  
Miroku replied, "Yes and she is going to bear my child!"  
  
Kagome looked at his grin and sigh saying, "Your asking for it!"  
  
Everyone looked at Kagome and Miroku as shippou snickered.  
  
Miroku said with stars in his eyes, "My dear Sango is bearing my child!"  
  
Kagome took a rubber mallet and hit him upside the head. Miroku fell over with swirly eyes as shippou says, "Miroku you know Sango is going to throw at you?"  
  
Miroku stood up tense and says, "Yes and I will go check on her now."  
  
Kurama turned to Kagome and asked, "What was that about?"  
  
Kagome smirked and said, "Miroku is the lecherous monk."  
  
Hiei turned and said, "Were wasting time kitsunes we must leave now."  
  
Yusuke remarks, "He actually talks!"  
  
Kuwabara answered, "Hey shorty do you have a fever?"  
  
Hiei glares at Kuwabara and Kurama said, "Koenma wants us to bring Genkai and Yukina."  
  
Kuwabara says in dreamland, "My dear Yukina I love you...so!"  
  
Kurama and Kagome roll there eyes as Botan appears on her oar.  
  
Kagome goes, "Hey Botan!"  
  
Botan smiles and says, "Kagome long time no see!"  
  
Yusuke asks, "Botan how do you know Higurashi?"  
  
Kagome answers, "When I had to help this little girls spirit out of hell."  
  
Botan adds, "Yes she helped me return a lost soul."  
  
Kurama asks, "Kagome do you still have human form?"  
  
Everyone looked at Kagome as she snapped her fingers a pink light enveloped her turning her into her human form.  
  
Kurama then felt him return to his human form also.  
  
Kagome sees everyone schock and says, "Kurama's aura is linked to my aura so he can change when I am in my kitsune form. Now shippou change."  
  
Shippou nods and appears similar to Souta except looking more like Kagome.  
  
Kaogme turns to Botan, " We are ready to go Botan."  
  
Botan nods as she says, "Hold on."  
  
~Koenma's office~  
  
Koenma shouts, "George where's my lunch?"  
  
George in chef's uniform answers, "Koenma sir I am right on it!"  
  
Koenma turns and greets Genkai, "Genkai, Yukina welcome. The others should be here shortly."  
  
~elsewhere~  
  
Ivan paced his lair looking into an orb and mutters, "I will get you Kagome you are mine no one else's!"  
  
(AN: A little jealous of kurama?)  
  
~koenma's~  
  
Everyone appeared as Koenma finished his lunch. The gang laughed as they saw Georger running around.  
  
Koenma stopped when he sensed Kagome. He turned around and said, "Welcome Kagome-sama."  
  
Kagome attitude changed as she greeted, "koenma-sama"  
  
She turned to Genkai greeting her to, "Genkai-sama."  
  
Genkai returned the greeting saying, "Kagome-sama do you remember anything of your past life?"  
  
Kagome frowned and said, "Koenma, Genkai if you must know my souls have been merge more than once."  
  
Koenma frowned saying, "How?"  
  
Kagome answered, "By some stupid witch who thought I had kikyo-san's soul. I mean I may have looked like, but I wasn't her reincarnation. I'm whole now."  
  
Koenma nodded and then Kurama asked, "Sir I can become my youkai form."  
  
Koenma smiled and answered, "of course you can your around kagome she can change anyone nto anything with her power."  
  
Kurama nodded and said, "Alright."  
  
Kagome smirked as others asked questions and waltzed up to Kurama. Everyne stopped dead and watch as Kagome looped her arms around his neck and planted a passionate kiss on his lips. A light flashed and they were in kitsune form.  
  
Shippou asked, "Momma are you gonna mate with him?"  
  
Everyone looked at shippou stunned and laughed as Kagome turned red.  
  
Kagome flushed red and answered sweetly, "Shippou sweety can you please wait til your alone with the guys and have them explain the birds and the bees."  
  
Kurama choked, Hiei turned red, Kuwabara fell over and Yusuke fainted. Kagome looked amused and said, "Kurama I have been thinking I will need a mate I mean I am in heat."  
  
She trailed a finger down his chest and then turned around abruptly. Kurama frowned and realized that being in heat was effecting her greatly.  
  
Koenma coughed and said, "Kagome may we see the jewel?"  
  
Kagome nodded and put her hand to her heart as a similar bright white light enveloped everyone.  
  
Kagome turned around as like Sango she had armor and to katana's at her side. Memories came flooding back from when she was Mirokdo  
  
The light died down and everyone saw kagome in armor frowning.  
  
Koenma then gazed at the jewel saying, "You remember?"  
  
Kagome nodded and asked, "Koenma how did Ivan escape?"  
  
Kurama looked nervous because Kagome was some how very very different.  
  
Everyone awaited Koenma's answer.  
  
Cliffhanger  
  
This chapter sucked. I think it does oh well please review flame what ever you feel like doing.  
  
Ja ne  
  
Next chapter: koenma explains who ivan is and how he escaped. Kagome finds out he was behind naraku and all her enemies.  
  
Will Sango slap Miroku.? When will Kagome and Kurama be alone and will they become mates? 


	3. truth of Ivan and how he escaped

The Seal of the Jewel  
  
Disclaimer: I repeat I do not I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakosku  
  
Chapter 3: The truth of Ivan and how he escaped:  
  
Kagome glared at Koenma and said in a deadly voice, "Koenma tell me now!"  
  
Koenma gulped repeatedly and answered, "Kagome now listen carefully Ivan somehow gained dead souls from the netherworld and it spiked his power. He destroyed the seal on his imprisonment. Also Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei and Kuwabara Ivan was behind the netherworld rising to take over the human world."  
  
Kagome was pissed and said softly, "What happen before that explain to them I am kind of in the dark myself about Ivan and me."  
  
"Well.Ivan was you're past lover and he betrayed you."  
  
"How?"  
  
"He thought you were not in love with him anymore."  
  
"So.I was in love with him but he was obsessed and thought I wasn't."  
  
Nodding koenma continued, "He hurt you by nearly raping you and then you ran off. On your quest to fight him you truly fell in love with the kitsune known as Youko Kurama."  
  
Kurama stepped in saying; "I remember a miko in my past."  
  
Kagome said, "He is after me because I fell in love with someone else after he hurt me."  
  
Koenma said steadily, "Kaogme I want you to be on your guard."  
  
Kagome, "yes I will Koenma-sama."  
  
Kagome sniffed and said, "Sango woke up I am going to head back to my home."  
  
Koenma nodded and dismissed them. Genkai grabbed kagomes arm and said, "Child please be careful."  
  
In a blink everyone was back at the shrine. Kagome shouted, "Momma, souta, Ji-chan, miroku, Sango?"  
  
Souta ran in and yelled, "kagome, Sango woke up."  
  
Kagome motioned everyone to follow and entered her room where sango was sitting up in bed. Sango squeaked, "kagome your back!"  
  
Kagome walked over to her sister and replied, "yes, I am."  
  
Kagome smiled secretly and put a hand on Sango lower stomach. Leaning over she whispered to Sango, "Your going to have a baby boy."  
  
Miroku saw kagome whisper something Sango and asked, "Is there something I should know?"  
  
Sango smirked and answered, "miroku dear I now will bear you A CHILD."  
  
Miroku understood her meaning and whispered in amazement saying, "Sango your going to have a child?"  
  
"yes my dear houshi a baby boy."  
  
Kagome said, "Okay everyone lets rest for now. Hiei do me a favor even though you and moron don't get a lone show him some moves and Yusuke if your late for meeting keiko I will break your neck. Sango and Miroku get some rest. Souta bedtime, you to shippou. "  
  
Everyone nodded and started to leave, but stopped as Kagome asked, "Kurama where are you going?"  
  
Kurama gulped and said, "Nowhere really!"  
  
Kagome said, "come with me then."  
  
Kagome walked out and to her temporary bedroom.  
  
Everyone turned and smirked as Sango shouted, "GO kagome!"  
  
Kagome and Kurama that night just held one another still unsure of their present and soon future, but slept with comfort in each others embrace.  
  
Next chapter: ::::::::::::::wink::::::::wink:::::::::::::::::: lemon ::::::::::::::::::::: maybe::::::::: Its all kagome and Kurama!!!!  
  
Flame if you want I don't care or whatever Ja ne  
  
Shelli 


End file.
